Demnoph
Demnoph is a Planet in the Tsatsos System located in hex 0407. It is the Homeworld of A.C.R.E. Description A.C.R.E. dominates the surface of Demnoph with great Arcologies as well as Industrial and agricultural complexes producing everything the Inhabitants need. The Thin Atmosphere is breathable by humans but too thin to be lived in comfortably. Because of that, most inhabitants live their whole life inside and don’t see much of the sun for their whole life. As such the population seems depressed and bereaved of all hope to any visitor, something that is only amplified by A.C.R.E.s focus on efficiency across the planet. But still there are beautiful places to be found on Demnoph, if one lives or works in an Arcology they can enjoy a great view across the planet’s surface as well as the exotic and unusual colorful auroras playing across most of Demnoph's thin atmosphere. The agricultural complexes too can be a stark contrast to Demnophs usual aesthetic and workers working there are often thought of as irritatingly lively and happy by the rest of the Population. The Ziggurat The Ziggurat is the A.C.R.E. Headquarters building located on Demnoph. The Ziggurat is a massive black structure that houses many of A.C.R.E.'s higher leadership and also contains the boardroom where the Directors deliberate and decide on major issues. Although The Ziggurat is several square kilometers in area it cannot contain all of A.C.R.E.'s leadership so many Directors have a smaller offices inside The Ziggurat while their main offices are elsewhere on Demnnoph. Access to The Ziggurat is strictly controlled and many people dream of gaining access because being allowed inside is a sign that you have ascended to the upper echelon of employees. Culture The Culture of Demnoph is nearly indistinguishable from A.C.R.E.s. Because of heavy recruitment campaigns of A.C.R.E. in the early ages of the Imperium Demnphs population is comprised of a wild mix of ethnicities and cultures, mostly former Indian, American, and middle/northern European. These where preserved by some but mostly mixed over the many years since Demnoph was settled. Most on Demnoph speak a unrecognizable mix of many languages, mixed with cooperate terminology. A statement like "Are you well, you seem a little off to me." directly translated out of Demnophen might say: "Brother it appears that your synergy isn’t maximizing its integers". As such it is often confusing for outsiders to learn and most never make the effort. Demnophen dialects differ between Arcologies and city complexes but due to the relatively high resettlement rates between districts as citizens are transferred between departments ensure that these dialects do not drift very much from each other. Crime Crime does not happen often on Demnoph, as there is not much difference in wealth between most of the Population. About 95% of the population are simple workers for A.C.R.E. and the rest earn enough to ensure the safety of their own assets. Thus one does not often see police on Demnoph but if a crime does happen, the well-equipped Demnoph A.C.R.E. Core is not to be trifled with. They use helmets with dehumanizing face masks and high-tech armor and weapons to deal with criminals, terrorists and military attacks alike. Punishment for crime is typically not executed by A.C.R.E., but handed over to House Crux . Religion A majority of Demnoph inhabitants follow the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor but are not very religious outside following basic holy days and some of the more Important rituals. Tags Megacorps The world is dominated by classic cyberpunk-esque megacorporations, each one far more important than the vestigial national remnants that encompass them. These megacorps are usually locked in a cold war, trading and dealing with each other even as they try to strike in deniable ways. An over-council of corporations usually acts to bring into line any that get excessively overt in their activities. Enemies: * Megalomaniacal executive * Underling looking to use the PCs as catspaws * Ruthless mercenary who wants what the PCs have Friends: * Victim of megacorp scheming * Offworlder merchant in far over their head * Local reformer struggling to cope with megacorp indifference Complications: * The megacorps are the only source of something vital to life on this world * An autonomous Mandate system acts to punish excessively overt violence * The megacorps are struggling against much more horrible national governments Things: * Blackmail on a megacorp exec * Keycodes to critical corp secrets * Proof of corp responsibility for a heinously unacceptable public atrocity * Data on a vital new product line coming out soon Places: * A place plastered in megacorp ads * A public plaza discreetly branded * Private corp military base Societal Despair The world's dominant society has lost faith in itself. Whether through some all-consuming war, great catastrophe, overwhelming outside culture, or religious collapse, the natives no longer believe in their old values, and search desperately for something new. Fierce conflict often exists between the last believers in the old dispensation and the nihilistic or searching disciples of the new age. Enemies: * Zealot who blames outsiders for the decay * Nihilistic warlord * Offworlder looking to exploit the local despair Friends: * Struggling messenger of a new way * Valiant paragon of a fading tradition * Local going through the motions of serving a now-irrelevant role Complications: * A massive war discredited all the old values * Outside powers are working to erode societal confidence for their own benefit * A local power is profiting greatly from the despair * The old ways were meant to aid survival on this world and their passing is causing many new woes Things: * Relic that would inspire a renaissance * Art that would inspire new ideas * Priceless artifact of a now-scorned belief Places: * Empty temple * Crowded den of obliviating vice * Smoky hall full of frantic speakers Urbanized Surface The world's land area is covered with buildings that extend downward for multiple levels. Such worlds either have a population in the trillions, extremely little land area, or are largely-abandoned due to some past catastrophe. Agriculture and resource extraction are part of the urban complex, and there may be an advanced maintenance system that may not be entirely under the control of present natives. Enemies: * Maintenance ai that hates outsiders * Tyrant of a habitation block * Deep-dwelling prophet who considers "the sky" a blasphemy to be quelled Friends: * Local yearning for wild spaces * Grubby urchin of the underlevels * Harried engineer trying to maintain ancient works * Grizzled hab cop Complications: * The urban blocks are needed to survive the environment * The blocks were part of an ancient device of world-spanning size * The blocks require constant maintenance to avoid dangerous types of decay Things: * Massively efficient power source * Map of the secret ways of a zone * Passkey into restricted hab block areas Places: * Giant hab block now devoid of inhabitants * Chemical-reeking underway * Seawater mine full of salt and massive flowing channel Moons Creus XIII Creus XXIII has an Orbital Ruin Named Esira Occupation:Robots of dubious sentience Situation:Trying to stop it awakening Syeh Is the location of a Moon Base named: Talsi 8. Occupation: Unlucky corporate Researchers Situation: Criminals trying to take over Tsyomatsa Tsyomatsa is the location of a Research Base named: loja 6. Occupation: Experiments that have gotten loose Situation: Hideously immoral research Gas Giant Mine * Goba Project Occupation:Impoverished separatists group Situation:Pirates secretly fuel there * Lamas Mine Project Occupation:Scientists studying the alien life Situation:Things are emerging below Refueling Station * Peridier 7 Occupation:Half-crazed hermit caretaker Situation:Deep-space alien signal * Turbi Occupation:Brainless automated vendors Situation:A ship is in severe distress Research Base * Keul 7 Occupation:'Secret employees of a foreign power '''Situation:'Hideously immoral research Space Station * '''Agassiz 7 'Occupation:'Dangerously odd humans 'Situation:'Vault for dangerous pretech Category:Planets Category:Tsatsos